my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zero
Zero (ゼロ Zero'):' is a villain and is the acting leader of the Dark Society. He was raised by Razor and developed into being his future successor. Although his intentional goals are currently unknown, his current agenda is to gather followers into his Society and kill as many heroes as he can along the way. Appearance Zero is a lean and fairly muscular young man of average height. He has red, ringed eyes and black medium length hair with a long, segmented ponytail that stretches down to his ankles. He wears purple makeup on his eyes, which fades toward the inner portions of his eyelids. Zero sports an Indian chunnari around his shoulders and a small, short-sleeved, black, midriff-baring choli. He also sports an Indian leg dress, which stops at his ankles but does not wear shoes. He has gold bangle bracelets that extend from his elbows to his wrists and a gold bangle necklace with a ruby in the center that is inspired by Rajasthani folk dancers. Personality Zero is suffering from a mental disability that renders him to having his personality be very childlike. He is a very cheerful boy, to the point of smiling and even celebrating after killing someone, displaying apparent sadistic tendencies. This continues even when danger is imminent, as he finds joy in it all. He doesn't care for his or almost anyone else's life, having no qualms about evil deeds. He is very curious and would get distracted easily and would love to toy around. According to Kaguri, Zero would get carried away when having fun. He shows some hostility when someone tries to interrupt his fun much like a child throwing a tantrum to their parent for not letting them do what they want. When he does so, he gets to the point of swiping their necks and blowing up their throats with his Quirk and quickly reverts to his usual childlike state after doing so. In a later confrontation, Zero displays a higher level of hostility by completely destroying the upper half of a policeman's body when trying to get him to leave an unauthorized building. Zero is mentally unstable and has a very twisted perception of friends. Despite having severally injuring his enemies and leaving him on the verge of death he attempts to befriend them, he would even go so far as to ask them to be his friend while hes about to activate his quirk on them. This also happens as he fights, affectionately calling the them by their first name and describing them as buddy or pal. Despite this he loves to play with his opponents. Despite his mental illness and troubled personality, he does not show this kind of behavior towards his master Razor, the only person whom Zero has shown any compassion towards showing he has great amount of respect for him and has somewhat of self control. He has a vengeful side for his comrades, destroying and cutting anyone who harms his companions as he considers most of his allies as valuable for his plans, to the point that the other villain organization described that the members of the Dark Society care for each other. Zero will do whatever it takes to accomplish his goals. He has considerable leadership skills, taking charge of the Dark Society while Razor watches from behind the scenes. History Quirk and Abilities Over All Abilities: Zero is considered to be a powerful villain, having been personally raised and trained by his master Razor. He is known to be one of the most dangerous villains in Japan, contending with Pro Heroes in combat thanks to his physical and analytical skills. As the leading figure of the Dark Society, Zero has total command over his powerful subordinates. Keen Intellect: Despite his mental disability and childish persona he behaves as, Zero possesses a sharp mind and is analytical, being able to deduce the workings of his opponents' abilities simply by observing them in action. Enhanced Strength: Zero seems to be stronger than his build suggests. Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Speed: Zero appears to be able to move very quickly, which helps him to touch his targets and affect them with minimal contact. Quirk [[Kinetic Charge|'Kinetic Charge']]' ('キネティク チャージ Kinetiku Chaaji'):' Zero's Quirk allows him to charge up the kinetic energy of anything his hands touch to explosive results that will detonate once he releases his hands off the target. Whether the target is organic or not, the Quirk will work without fail, turning objects and people into active bombs. The charging sequence is shown through a sparkling light that is visible for others to see making them aware of his power spreading throughout their body or object and will lighten up even more once its about to explode. The charging sequence will spread from the point of physical contact to their whole body the longer he remains onto his target until he loses contact with them and the more kinetic energy is charged resulting in a bigger and stronger explosion. He is able to focus the charge onto one point rather then having it spread in which case the explosion will be small and minor. The speed of the charge that will detonate can vary from slowly timed to almost instantly. Kinetic Charge can only work when he can manage at least one direct skin of one finger is touching its target and can activate it whenever he wants however the speed of the charging spread is much faster when he grabs the target with his entire hand and larger the target it is, the more time it takes to charge it. The power of his explosions is dependent on how much kinetic energy he's managed to charge around the target for example a gentle finger tap charge will result of a puncture wound as if poked through with a pencil where as a person who's been grabbed on long enough to charge enough kinetic energy to cover his entire body will equal a suicide bombing. Because the Quirk has to touch a solid object in order to be activated, it is possible to counter it through manipulation of fluids or particles. Super Moves Stats Relationships Battles Trivia Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Dark Society